


Hope

by Onity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Lucio has anxiety, M/M, Multi, Roadhog is supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onity/pseuds/Onity
Summary: “Fading hope.” Lucio repeated, and Mercy looked up at him. That’s what she saw in him. A man so full of hope, so full of possibility, broken by a flower. Everyone always saw him as a symbol for hope. His home, his family, his fans. His teammates. That’s what happens when you’re always hopeful for the best.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have known that after an almost entire year of writer's block, the lack of Junkrat/Lucio/Dva fics would motivate me to finally complete something. I'm new to writing these characters, so forgive me for any oocness. Let me know if you see any errors! Other then that, I hope you enjoy! <3

-...-

Coughing. He coughed so much. Each week, each day, each hour, and every minute, the coughing hurt more and more.

He could no longer focus on the battle going on around him. He could hardly keep himself up. There was so much coughing. 

He felt something force it’s way through his throat, which was expected, but this time it got stuck. 

This time, the flower aimed to kill him. 

After five long months of petals and flowers, this was the one that stole his ability to breath.

-...-

 

It’d been a dry spell for missions the past month. Talon wasn’t doing anything, at least it seemed so. But all of this inaction didn’t mean the members of Overwatch weren’t getting in practice at least once a day. It was sometime after lunch, and Mercy and Winston were watching over a group of six performing a simulated mission. Simulated missions took place in this large area full of soulless, simulation robots. The group would either defend an area from waves of the robots or they would protect a makeshift payload as it slowly hovered around the tiny map. The group at the moment were defending a point against their 5th or 6th wave of robots, each wave progressively getting harder. Not yet as hard as fighting a talon agent though, but Mercy insisted the group got a warm up.   
Winston and Mercy watched the group in the simulation area through large cameras. The cameras saw every corner of the map, following all six of the group members. The two studied the group’s technique, looking for flaws and strengths. While it was always good to address weaknesses, there was nothing wrong when complimenting achievements. In Fact, they found compliments improved performance.  
As the simulation wore on, a scoreboard to the side updated Winston and Mercy of all the kills each member got. Junkrat, Dva, and Mei were doing some of their best work today, their accuracy and kill rate improving. Each time they killed a simulation bot, the scoreboard updated with a blue box with the member, an arrow, and a red box of the bot. The team members were always blue, and when they appeared, they had always killed a red simulation bot. Always.   
There really wasn’t must the team was doing wrong. From their perspective, Tracer had a good eye for the bots, and was actually testing the waters as a distraction to help her group land more kills. Roadhog would take the distracted bots that Junkrat hadn’t already bombed and hooked them, pulling them in for the kill. And then there was Lucio, who was-

“Uh, Mercy, do you see Mr. Santos?” Winston asked, realizing he was so mesmerized by the team’s work that he’d missed the fact Lucio was nowhere in the action. 

Mercy had been distracted as well, but she quickly found Lucio. There was nowhere you could hide from the cameras. Lucio had his back to the camera, though, and wasn’t hopping around like normal. He was hunched over, and though Mercy couldn’t hear him, she saw coughing. She saw irregular breathing, through the movements of his body. His prosthetics and gear couldn’t hide shit. Mercy grabbed a mic, one that allowed her direct communication with the group.

“Mr. Santos!” Mercy called. “If you are injured I need you to leave the simulation immediately. I will be waiting to give you medical atten-”

The scoreboard updated. Lucio’s breathing stopped, and Mercy hadn’t realized it from her point of view, but Lucio wasn’t coughing. He was suffocating. No, he suffocated. The scoreboard showed he died. 

There was silence, for just a second. For just a second, disbelief. The group had heard Mercy’s words to Lucio, and they too heard the ding of the update of the scoreboard, as it was broadcasted for all to see. This was wrong. So horribly wrong. Nobody has ever died in the simulations. Injured, sure, but a support was always there to provide medical attention, and the simulation could be ended at any second if someone was in too much danger. 

Lucio had died. 

The next second, Mercy was rushing out of the room, down the hallway, into the simulation area. Winston, from the room, began shutting down the simulation, and the group from inside ran to Lucio’s side, protecting his body from the remaining bots. When Mercy finally reached Lucio, she pushed her way through the group, kneeling down to tend to Lucio. Arriving on scene, she found it odd that the area was covered in flowers. Flowers, whole flowers. Petals. She didn’t have time to investigate, though, those flowers meant nothing to her that moment. 

“Heros never die!” 

With her gear, reviving Lucio was easy. Too easy. Mercy’s powers showered Lucio is yellow light, and suddenly he was alive again. Lucio gasped for air, his body shaking violently. A feeling of relief swept over the team, but Mercy wasn’t relaxed yet. Lucio turned on his side, coughing. Coughing up things. Petals. He sounded horrible. 

“Roadhog.” Mercy turned to the large, quiet man. “I need you to help me take Mr. Santos to the medical ward.”

There was no way Mercy could carry Lucio in all of his gear. His special prosthetic legs made for battle were heavy, and she was amazed that Lucio could go so fast in the heat of battle. The group stepped back, still in awe, as Roadhog handed his hook and gun to Junkrat, who could just barely hold the heavy thing. Roadhog picked up the dazed Lucio and proceeded to follow Mercy out of the simulation area. 

Tracer looked over at her team. “What do we do?” 

Dva and Junkrat watched Mercy and Roadhog walk away until out of sight. They were too worried about Lucio to even listen to Tracer, or Mei’s reluctant reply.

 

-...-

 

Lucio had been in and out of consciousness for an hour or two, only really coming to reality in a sudden coughing fit around 4:50 pm. The first thing he did after that was turn to his side and throw up a flower. It was disgusting. Covered in blood and whatever else was in his stomach. After that, Lucio heard a long sigh, catching him off guard, and Lucio nearly fell off the table he laid on into the mess on the floor, but caught himself. Barely. 

“Mr. Santos, can you understand me?” It was Mercy, sitting on a stool, across the tiny white room. 

Lucio nodded his head. “Y-yes, Dr. Ziegler.”

Lucio saw relief on the woman’s face. “Good, good.” Mercy began, paused, as if to stop herself from saying something, then continued. “How are you feeling?”

Lucio began to speak, but was interrupted.

“Please, be honest with me, Lucio.” Mercy said. “If you are not honest with me, serious things will happen to you.”

Lucio tried to sit up on the patient table bed thing, but the action made him feel dizzy, so he remained lying down, staring up at the ceiling. He searched for words, his eyes watering, emotions wanting to pour out of him. He tried to remain calm, but he’d been doing that for months. 

“Everything hurts, Dr. Ziegler.” He finally found words, his voice weak. 

“Everything?” Mercy asked, and she may be taking notes, but Lucio didn’t look over.

“Life.” Lucio closed his eyes. There was more he needed to say, but that word alone left good to say. Lucio was the life of the party, someone everyone could be a friend with, someone everyone could count on. Someone who seemed like they had life by the horns. Come to find, he did not.

Mercy didn’t want to drag this on. “Mr. Santos, you of all people hiding an illness is not something I suspected. You are a support yourself. You’ve studied these issues, not to the same extent as I, but you are a professional.” 

“You’re right, You’re right.” Lucio breathed in, feeling the tickle of petals in his throat. The thought of needing to cough up pained him more. 

“Why didn’t you get help for your disease?” Mercy asked, standing up from her stool. “You... you do know what you have, correct?” 

“Hanaha-” He coughed up the petals. “Hana...Hanahaki Disease. I know what it is.” 

“And you died from it.” Mercy said, lowering her volume as she got closer to her patient. “You knew what you had and instead of seeking treatment, you let yourself die.”

“Dr. Ziegler.” Lucio wanted to explain himself. He still felt hesitant, but he knew he needed help. Mercy had given him a second chance, and he’d be greedy to waste it. “It sounds s-stupid, I know. I just.” But he didn’t know what to say.

Mercy pulled the stool over to sit beside Lucio, as well as help him sit up. She handed him a glass of water, but he only held it. 

“If this makes it easier, when did you first start showing signs of the disease?” Mercy asked. It’s understandable that not even Lucio would find it easy to open up on a topic like this. So she’d work with him. 

“T-three months ago. O-or maybe four. Five. It was five months ago.” Lucio answered, and then coughed. Nothing came out though. No petals. Yet. 

“What did you do about it then?” 

“N-nothing. I knew the disease, vaguely, a-and I uh kinda knew who it was for.” Lucio said.

“Kind of?” Mercy asked. 

“Well, like, like uh, feelings are weird, you know that.” Lucio looked anywhere but at Mercy. “And I know this person. These people. Two people. And I fell for them. And then the flowers started to appear.” 

“You fell for two people?” Mercy was surprised. She knew a lot about the disease, but she had never heard of someone gaining the disease while in love with two people. This opened a new realm of study. Questions formed in her head. How did this effect Lucio’s disease differently? Would this speed things up? Make it hurt worse? Would there be two types of flowers? So far Mercy had only seen one. Also, would the flowers stop if one of the two accepted the love?

“Hahaaaha, y-yeah.” Lucio realized he might have to tell Mercy his crushes. God, what was he, a middle school kid? Suddenly he coughed again, but this fit was longer, and a few whole flowers spilled from his mouth. The same flower. Over and over. 

“I looked these up.” Mercy said, gently picking one up into her palm.

“Yeah, they’re called Anemone.” Lucio tried to smile while looking at the cute little flowers. Tried. 

“They mean many things, like most flowers. I looked them up while you were out.” Mercy said. “They represent fading hope. According to Greek mythology, they sprang from Aphrodite’s tears as she mourned the death of Adonis.”

“Fading hope.” Lucio repeated, and Mercy looked up at him. That’s what she saw in him. A man so full of hope, so full of possibility, broken by a flower. Everyone always saw him as a symbol for hope. His home, his family, his fans. His teammates. That’s what happens when you’re always hopeful for the best. 

“I..I was afraid. I was afraid of confessing to them.” Lucio spoke. “I thought all sorts of things. And then I realized that you get the disease from unrequited love. So I didn’t bring it up.” 

Mercy looked upset. She didn’t like giving patients a heart attack, but boy she sure spooked Lucio when she grabbed his shoulders. 

“Lucio! You didn’t tell them? At all?” Mercy asked. 

Lucio shook his head. “I thought-”

“Lucio, you can get the disease and find they love you back!” Mercy tried to sit back, but she let go of Lucio just to stand there. “It begins from a serious crush, and grows until you actually confess to them. If they love you back, it’s cured. You didn’t know that?”

“N-no!” Lucio shook his head. 

“Lucio you need to tell them.” Mercy frowned. 

“What if they don’t feel the same way?” Lucio said. “What if they reject me and I really am left to die?”

“Then you could get surgery.” Mercy sat down again. “Get the plant removed.”

Lucio frowned. “No. I’m sorry Dr. Ziegler, but I refuse to do that. If I get the plant removed, it takes all of my feelings for them away. I can’t do that to them. They’re my friends. Two of my closest buds on the base! I can’t suddenly turn cold against them! A-and besides, think abou-”

He began coughing again. 

“-think about how...how that might affect my ability to help them in battle.” 

“You are a valuable member of Overwatch, you are a huge inspiration to millions around the world.” Mercy found it difficult to see Lucio giving up his life for two people, but she herself knew that love was a powerful weapon.

“I know.” Lucio looked ashamed.

“Your love for them is powerful, and I want you to talk to them.” Mercy said. 

“I’m afraid, Dr. Ziegler.” Lucio usually had confidence that could kill a lion, but at this moment, the man was a ball of anxiety. “I’m afraid that maybe he is interested in someone else. I’m afraid that she only sees me as a friend. I’m afraid that if they both loved me, they would hate each other. And if they both rejected me, they would blame themselves for my death.”

“You can’t hide behind fear.” Mercy replied. “You’re Lucio Correia dos Santos. You lead an uprising against Vishkar, a corporation that threatened your home. You created a form of music that brings people together, for the better. You inspire people, you leave a mark on them that motivates them to do great things. Fear should be hiding from you.”

Lucio sat there, thinking about Mercy’s words. Let’s be honest here. The only thing that kept him from telling them was the fear that he’d hurt them. He didn’t want to hurt them at all. 

“I revived you, but that does not save you from death. You might have another week before you’re out again.” Mercy left his side to write somethings with her pen on a pad of paper. “It’s certainly possible, but I know you don’t want to live a life where you die constantly.”

Lucio only nodded his head. 

Mercy turned back to him. “In the end, you can do what you want, but I strongly encourage you to seek out those you love and confess while you still have the breath to do so.” 

 

-...-

 

Lucio sat in the lunchroom, headphones on, drowning the noise of his coughing. He had some warm tea in front of him, which Ana Amari made special for him after hearing about his accident. It was almost time for dinner, and sooner or later the room would be filled with members wanting to grab something to eat before returning to work or their rooms or whatever.   
Nobody but Mercy knew Lucio died from the Hanahaki Disease, but Lucio was certain that now, his flowers unhidden, someone else must surely know the disease. Lucio was sure as people made their way into the room, one or two would see him with his flowers and know. And that was okay. For now, though, Lucio would refuse to talk about his death earlier that day.

“Oi!” 

Lucio nearly fell from his seat when someone grabbed his headphones. Lucio pulled them down, looking up to see Junkrat, Dva, and Roadhog. The three were joining him at the table, each having some sort of dinner in hand. Dva sat beside Lucio, while the junkers sat across. 

“Hey there, Junkrat. Didn’t hear you guys.” Lucio laughed off his surprise. 

“Ya gave us quite the scare earlier, dyin’ n’ all. Glad to see you’re feelin betta though.” Junkrat said. 

“Yeah! That was scary, Lu!” Dva frowned. “What happened?”

Lucio tried to smile for them. “I-I don’t really wanna talk about it, ya know?”

“It’s cool.” Dva said, shoving a fork of food into her mouth, talking while eating. “What’s with all those flowers?”

“Oh! Heh, these?” Lucio looked down at the pile of flowers, shoving some of them off the table.

“Some fan mail ya their entire garden?” Junkrat asked, using his fork to point out the flowers.   
Lucio held back coughs. His throat itched so bad.

“Something like that, yeah.” Lucio nodded his head. “Anyway, I’m feeling better now, promise.” 

“Alright dude, but like, tell us next time you’re in trouble.” Dva swallowed her food. “That’s what teamwork is all about!”

“Definitely!” Lucio replied. 

“So, you gettin any food tonight?” Junkrat asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be right back then!”

Lucio hadn’t gotten dinner yet, he’d just been sitting with the tea, flowers, and music. So Lucio got up and left his seat at the table, walking across the room to the kitchen, already knowing what he might get. It had been hard to eat with the constant need to cough up flowers, but he managed to get by with the very minimum. When he entered the kitchen, Lucio grabbed napkins as quick as possible and began coughing into them, trying to muffle the sound. He got looks from the one kitchen staff reloading a tray of fruit, but the kitchen was empty that second.  
Lucio looked down at the flowers. They made him think about Junkrat and Dva. Junkrat, the international criminal with a 25 million dollar bounty. Junkrat, who came from the wastelands of Australia, probably doomed to die early from the heavy radiation he lived in for years. Junkrat, whom if the world found out Lucio had the hots for, would fucking go nuts for all the wrong reasons. He’d lose his career. But that didn’t stop his crush. He was a risk taker, and so was Junkrat, and Overwatch would have their backs, and Lucio knew the ins and outs of keeping fatal secrets.  
Dva was, just like Junkrat, someone who amazed Lucio. Dva, who at the age of 19 became one of the best MEKA pilots in South Korea. Dva, who was internationally famous for being a kick ass gamer. Dva, who was goofy and fun and could kick a guy in the ass if she wanted, easily. But, just as the media would have a frenzy with a relationship with the junker, so would it have a fit with Dva. Oh, two world famous celebrities dating? Yeah, it wouldn’t destroy their careers, and might actually open new doors, but Lucio knew fans. Dva would get hate from her fans for having a boyfriend, but also get hate from his fans for being his girlfriend. Dva could ignore hate, but it was different when it became more personal. And love was a personal thing. 

Lucio was too deep in thought to realize he’d started crying, staring at the flowers in the napkin in his hand. Lucio threw the napkin in the trash in the corner before turning to go get a plate for food. He stopped when he noticed Roadhog, standing at the glass, pointing at food that the kitchen staff would help him get. 

“O-oh, hey! I didn’t know you walk in here!” Lucio greeted. It was hard to talk to Roadhog, the big guy was intimidating, and fucking tall compared to 5’3” lil ol’ Lucio. But Lucio knew Roadhog was a nice guy, just less socially open. Which was cool, Lucio could understand.

Roadhog lifted up his mask, just slightly, to be able to talk more clearly. Roadhog didn’t talk much, but the man trusted Lucio. Lucio was always supportive of the guy, so Roadhog felt better about talking with him.

“Rat ate my food.” 

Lucio laughed. “I’m glad that man’s eating more.”

Lucio stood beside the man, plate in hand, looking down at the options for dinner. He was glad Junkrat was eating more, cuz it was difficult for the man to switch eating habits when joining Overwatch. Junkrat was used to eating bugs and dirt all day, but he’s gotten healthier as the months pass by. Before Lucio could think more on Junkrat’s conditions, though, he coughed. Lucio tried to cover his coughing, but it got so bad that Roadhog turned to him, watching to make sure the man didn’t choke to death. Once Lucio finished, the floor below him was covered in flowers.

“I..I uh..” Lucio shook. God, those flowers were haunting him. 

Roadhog was silent, until he placed his tray down on the counter in front of them. He turned to Lucio, placing his large hand on the small man’s shoulder. Lucio flinched, but accepted Roadhog’s gesture.

“Hanahaki?” Lucio heard Roadhog grunt, and looked up at him in surprise. 

Lucio nodded his head. “I-i’m sorry.”

“That’s why you died.” Hog frowned.

“Sure was.” Lucio found himself looking away again. 

It pained Roadhog to see this young, innocent man harmed by love. Lucio didn’t deserve the pain the flowers brought with them. Lucio didn’t deserve to die young either. They were lucky to have a woman like Mercy on base. They were lucky that Lucio was still here. 

“Look, please don’t tell-” Lucio began.

“I know what it’s like.” Roadhog turned back to his food. 

Lucio looked up at Roadhog. Roadhog? Hanahaki? Lucio looked down at the flowers. He tried to imagine a younger Roadhog, back in Australia, with a love unrequited. 

“What did you do?” Lucio asked. “Did you confess?” 

Roadhog shook his head, placing the mask back down over his mouth. 

“I got surgery.”

Oh. Lucio didn’t know what to say to that. 

“But,” Roadhog continued. “If I could go back, I would have told them.”

Lucio nodded his head, slowly, catching Roadhog’s point. Roadhog regretted not telling his crush. Roadhog was hoping Lucio would try. Lucio was still scared, but having someone like Roadhog support him was...was nice. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could tell Junkrat and Dva. 

Lucio returned to the table a bit after Roadhog, making sure to get out his coughing fit before returning. His tea was now cold, but he had some food, and a seat covered in flowers. The group continued to talk about things, finishing dinner. Lucio managed to keep most flowers back, one or two escaping. But the pain was much more bearable when he had Junkrat and Dva distracting him  
The two themselves got along very well. Junkrat had actually taught Dva how to make mini bombs a month ago. She had a collection of bombs painted with her logos on them. She’s used one once in the simulation, but kept the others for display in her room. Dva would also tell Junkrat all about MEKAs and show Junkrat video clips of her many successful nukes, before joining Overwatch. The junker was quite captivated by the boom made by the machine. Outside of bombs, Dva would force the Junker to watch all kinds of stupid movies, and Lucio enjoyed hearing Junkrat’s opinion of them.

“Hey, you guys wanna have movie night in my room tonight?” Lucio asked at some point in their conversation. 

“Yeah,dude, what we watching?” Dva asked with a grin. 

Lucio shrugged, with the two eyes on him. “I’m cool with anything.”

“Mad Max! Fury Road!” Junkrat grinned.

Dva groaned. “Okay, but that’s not new. We’ve watched it before.”

“It’s ma favorite one!” Junkrat replied. 

Lucio smiled. “I’ll look for something with explosions then.”

-...-

This wasn’t a movie night. It was the night Lucio would confess. Sitting in his room, with bean bags placed in front of his TV, it sure looked like he was ready for movies. Honestly, pushing his confession another day sounded pleasing, but he had to face his fear. He did hold onto the slightest hope that maybe, maybe they would love him back, and they could watch movies all night. Or, if not, they would support him anyway with movies. But that’d be awkward.   
Lucio was already shoving popcorn into his mouth, nervously waiting for his friends. He stress ate, a lot, and he was worried with the disease he’d began looking worse too. Thankfully mission practice served to be a great workout. On another note, though, since he planned to confess, Lucio didn’t bother cleaning any of the flowers he’d been coughing up the last hour. They felt more suffocating now, and Lucio wondered if Mercy had given him any shots that had made the last half day somewhat bearable. If she had, it was wearing off now. 

Lucio had his head in the clouds, looking through his twitter, glossing through the fans tweeting him about their hopes for a tour this coming summer. He’d been inactive lately in terms of releasing new material or talking about concert plans, and he didn’t have any. As far as his manager knew, he had an illness, but one that could be recovered from. So, until then, he talked with fans online and enjoyed their support.   
Lucio had his head in the clouds when there was a knock at his door, and then the door opened. Lucio looked up to see both Dva and Junkrat walking in, snacks in hand, closing the door behind them. 

“Yoooo Luciiooo!” Dva grinned, wearing pajamas with her own pink bunny logo on them. “Let’s get this party started!”

Lucio smiled. “Hey! Great timing!”

“O’realy?” Junkrat plopped himself down on one of the bean bags, looking over at the two. “What’s the show tonight?”

“Well, uh.” Oh boy, here we go. “Actually,”

Lucio suddenly grew very nervous, and Dva and Junkrat could tell. Lucio didn’t hesitate in his words like that, never about movie night. Though Junkrat was a bit confused by this, Dva went straight into supportive friend mode, sitting on the bed with Lucio, but giving him his space. Junkrat turned completely in the bean bag chair so that he faced Lucio. 

“I need to tell you guys something. A-and it’s important.” Lucio said, his legs crossed. His popcorn was set aside, and his phone shoved into his back pocket. 

“We’re listenin’” Junkrat said. 

“It’s about the-” Lucio began coughing, and through his fit, Junkrat and Dva witnessed flowers fall from Lucio’s mouth. It took Lucio an uncomfortably long time recovering from the fit. His throat was getting sore too. 

“You spit flowers mate?” Junkrat looked at the flowers as if he’d seen god personally upfront. “Holy sheit.”

“Shhhut up, Jamie.” Dva frowned and Junkrat apologized for the interruption. Though, Dva didn’t understand the flowers either. Did Lucio eat them? Was he confessing some sort of strange habit where he ate flowers? I mean, that’d be fucking weird, but Dva wouldn’t care. It’d be about time Lucio showed that he wasn’t some perfectly perfect man made by the lord himself. Nobody was. 

“Actually, they’re a disease. I’ve got the Hanahaki disease.” Lucio confessed. He took a deep breath before coughing out a petal again. The word disease sparked a bit of fear into Dva and Junkrat, and the two began to realize just how serious this conversation was going to be. 

“Sounds like some kind of japanesey illness.” Junkrat replied. “Maybe that Hanzo could cure ya. He’s a magic dragon after all.”

Lucio laughed. “No, no, Hanzo wouldn’t be of any help.”

“So..what is Hanahaki?” Dva asked. 

Lucio took another deep breath. “You get it when you fall in love with someone who may or may not love you back. Usually it’s when they don’t. Sounds crazy, I know, but when you start coughing up flowers you really don’t doubt what else the world's got hiding from ya. Eventually those flowers get worse, and you’re- heh- you’re suffocating to death in the middle of a practice mission.” 

“Lucio,no.” Dva felt her heart sink. She felt tears in her eyes realizing what Lucio meant. 

“Wait, so yer tellin me that you died earlier because flower were choking ya, and these flowers spawn from, from like uh, a one-sided crush?” Junkrat found it hard to believe, but he didn’t doubt his friend, who was throwing up flowers left and right, and who he actually witness die earlier that day. 

Lucio nodded his head. “That’s it.”

There was a moment of silence. Dva was fighting back tears, trying not to imagine the pain Lucio’s been hiding for god knows how long. Lucio feared the next step, in which he’d have to tell them how much he loved them. He was about to continue when Junkrat growled. 

“Ooohoh boy, who’s this person that's got ya suffering and dying from a bunch of ol' flowers?! Once I get my hands on them, oOoh boy will they have feelings for you!” 

“Yeah! Who in their right minds wouldn’t love you?” Dva added. 

That was surprising. Dva couldn’t imagine someone not returning Lucio’s feelings. Then there was Junkrat, who was probably thinking about all the ways he and Roadie could find this person who has caused Lucio so much pain and make them change their minds. 

“I mean, Lucio, you’re like the kindest guy I’ve ever met! And you’re super skilled at like, amazing shit! You’ve got the entire world inspired by your music a-and you care so much about your fans and your friends and your family and teammates. You work your butt off for every member here, despite them liking you back or not! You’re literally perfect!” Dva cried. 

“Yeah, what she said!” Junkrat replied. “You befriended me even when I was new an’ threatening everyone with me bombs! An’ ya were never scared of Roadie, who’s really a nice guy, too bad everybody’s afraid o’ him!” 

“Thanks, guys.” Lucio smiled. “But...But...”

Dva and Junkrat waited for Lucio to talk, and Lucio took his time, trying to clear his throat of the petals. They felt heavier and he could feel the plant inside him grow. Lucio hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t look at them.

“I’m in love with you two.” Lucio mumbled. “Both of you.”

Despite the mumble, the two heard it loud and clear. 

“What?” Dva asked, and Junkrat stayed silent processing the fact that Lucio liked him. 

Lucio slowly stopping hiding. He said it. He said it and now came rejection. He should face it without fear. Well, that was an idea, but Lucio couldn’t do that when Dva had a face of...of what looked like anger? Oh dear god. 

“LUCIO!” Dva basically screamed, and Lucio was sure the entire base heard her. She got closer to Lucio, and as she notice Lucio shrink away, she lowered her voice. “Lucio! You literally died out there! You died too scared to confess to us t-that you..that you loved us!” 

Dva was crying. Hard. And she punched Lucio in the arm, which Lucio fully understood that he deserved. He deserved more than that, but Dva didn’t continue, nor could she. She shook, holding Lucio’s arm, placing her head against him. 

“I-i’m sorry.” Lucio wanted to comfort her back, but he didn’t move. “ I didn’t want to tell you guys.” He looked over at Junkrat, who was watching. “I didn’t want you to feel bad about me.”

“But I love you!” Dva yelled into his arm. “And when you died, I felt brain dead from the shock!” 

Lucio looked down at Dva. Did she...she loved him back? Dva didn’t reject him. At all. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his arm. She continued to cry. And part of the ache in Lucio’s body faded. Part of it. 

“I don’t get it.” Junkrat finally spoke, and Lucio looked at the Junker, worried. “What do you see in me? You could have anyone in the world, and I get why you’d love Hana n’ all, she’s really somethin’, but me?”

Dva tried to suck up her sobs as she peeked out from her hiding to look at Junkrat. Junkrat, a man who saw himself as an explosive loving freak with bald patches and a dwindling life span. Which was odd, because Junkrat had a lot of confidence in himself. Confidence that maybe he found it hard to understand that others could see in him too. 

“Well.” Lucio took a deep breath, feeling more space in his lungs then he had in the last couple months. “You’re fun to be around, and despite the whole criminal thing, you do have a big heart. I mean, you’re working for Overwatch. And, I think you’re pretty cute. And I dunno dude, some of my best times here in Overwatch were hanging out with you guys. I was able to get by with the flowers because you two distracted me from the pain.” 

“R-really?” Junkrat asked. 

“Yeah man.” Lucio smiled. “I’d die for ya. You both mean the world to me.”

“A-and you love me? Too?” Junkrat started pushing himself up off the bean bag. 

“Don’t believe me, you could always ask the flowers.” Lucio nodded his head. 

Junkrat didn’t know what to do or how to respond. He’d never been confessed to before. Dva moved and caught his attention. 

“What about you?” She asked. 

Junkrat paused, and then cleared his throat, and then a small giggled came through. Junkrat’s laughs and giggles filled Lucio with life. Lucio loved hearing them. 

“I do.” Junkrat managed to say in his laughter.

“You what?” Lucio smiled as Junkrat hobbled over to the bed side. 

“I lov’ ya too, doofus!” Junkrat grinned. 

“Really?” Lucio felt a massive weight lift from his chest.

Junkrat tried to calm his laughter down. “I could talk endlessly ‘bout you, mate! Sheila was right when she said you wer’ perfect!” 

Lucio was red, but happy. They loved him back. He started laughing too, but tears came to his eyes, and he started crying too. They loved him. Lucio leaned back onto his bed, tears falling to the sides. Dva and Junkrat to his sides. They let him have his moment, lying among the flowers. Dva toyed with one of them. These flowers were more than just flowers, they were a symbol of Lucio’s undying love.   
Lucio sat back up after a bit. He couldn’t believe it all. They loved him. And he loved them back. 

“B-but wait.” Lucio suddenly remembered something, and the pain returned to his chest. “What about you two. I-I was afraid that now you’d two l-like maybe hate each other now, or something, and I couldn’t live with my friends hating each other!”

Dva and Junkrat looked at each other. Love triangles were definitely dangerous, and Lucio had a right to be afraid that this wouldn’t work out even if they both loved him. But that didn’t erase polyamorous relationships. Dva had never given one thought before, and Junkrat didn’t even know there was a word for that, but they both had the same idea.

“I could date a guy that knows how to nerf things.” Dva smirked. 

“Like I said, yer pretty cool yourself, sheila.” Junkrat replied. 

Lucio smiled. “You’re both cool with this?”

“I think so!” Dva smiled. 

“Ye!” Junkrat confirmed. 

Lucio couldn’t believe this. This was the best movie night, hands down. He wanted to say something, but all he could do was smile. And then he felt like coughing again. As the feeling grew, it felt more painful. He’d thought it ended, but as the look on his face turned serious, the two beside him grew worried. Lucio began to cough, and the fit got worse. And then the cough turned into throwing up, and Lucio jumped out of the bed to run into the small bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. 

“Luci!” Dva jumped up, following him, and Junkrat making his way over too. 

Lucio felt scratches in his throat, and tasted a bit of blood, but what he saw in the toilet made him feel so much better. It was roots. The disease itself was gone. With a smile, Lucio flushed it down. It was gone. Actually gone. 

“How do ya feel?” Junkrat ask. 

Lucio walked back over to them. He couldn’t help smiling. There was no holding back his joy when he had his two favorite people standing there before him. 

“Feelin' like i’m on top of the world.”

-...-  
Fin  
-...-


End file.
